


Aikuisuus

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Implied Marco Bott/Bertolt Hoover, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usein kilpakosijat mieltyvät toisiinsa enemmän kuin tyttöön.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aikuisuus

**Author's Note:**

> Jos luulette että tämä ei ole tarina Neuvostoliiton hajoamisesta, olette väärässä. Inspiraatiosta kiitos Kerkko Koskinen Kollektiivin kappaleelle "Hämeentie".

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 8.14:_ Saavumme Budapestin rautatieasemalle, minun jalkoihini sattuu. Kaikki paitani ovat jo likaisia, vastenmielistä kyllä. Annie Leohardtilla on päällään minihame, ja se imartelee hänen lihaksikkaita pohkeitaan. Hame niin kuin Anniekin on Salzburgista. Bertolt Hooverilla on kurja ryhti. Me menemme lippuluukulle kysymään, mistä lähtee juna Zagrebiin. Saamme kuulla että Bosniassa on syttynyt sota, ja junavuorot on peruttu. Huonosti englantia ja saksaa puhuva myyjä kieltäytyy vaihtamasta lippujamme.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 8.42:_ BossssNIA-Her-TSE-govina. Bertolt Hooverin baijerilaisaksentti käy hermoilleni. Minä ja Annie poltamme tupakkaa ja laskemme leikkiä Bertoltista, koska hän ei osaa englantia. Hänen mielestään se ei ole mikään todiste siitä, että Itä-Saksan koulujärjestelmä on surkea. Paikalliset pitävät meitä vinksahtaneina, koska juomme enemmän kuin yhden kupin kahvia. "Se on Neuvostoliiton perintö", Annie sanoo, hän on sanonut niin jo lukemattomia kertoja näiden viiden päivän aikana. Joka kerralla Bertolt on vähemmän mieltynyt häneen. Minä menen soittamaan vanhemmilleni, kolikkopuhelimeen kuluvat viimeiset paikalliset rahani. Pankkitilini on tyhjä. Vanhemmat eivät vastaa.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 9.54:_ Kaikki ympärillä olevissa pöydissä istuneet ihmiset ovat vaihtuneet. Bertolt hakee meille lisää kahvia, minulle on henkilökohtainen häviö jäädä hänelle velkaa, mutta kahvi rauhoittaa hermojani. Jos minulla olisi lisää kolikoita, yrittäisin soittaa Jeanille ja pyytää häneltä lainaa junalippuun kotiin Berliiniin. Hän ja Armin olivat tulleet Prahaan asti, mutta heidän oli palattava takaisin Saksaan sillä Jeanin isoäiti oli saanut sairauskohtauksen. Minä olin jatkanut matkaa Bertoltin ja Annien kanssa, jotka olin tavannut juna-asemalla. No, ainakaan Annie Leonhardtin tuttavuutta ei voi suoranaisesti pitää virheenä, vaikka hän pitääkin minua nysverönä koska poltan Marlboro Lightiä. Mutta minun ja Bertoltin välillä minä olen kyllä vähemmän nysverö, ja se on voitto itsessään.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 10.11:_ Minulla on kauhea nälkä. Oikeastaan olen ollut nälkäinen koko viikon ajan, mutta nälkä on entistä piinaavampi silloin kun tajuaa olevansa jumissa Budapestissa ja rahojen olevan lähes loppu. Bertoltin tekee mieli itäsaksalaisia kurkkuja. Hänen mukaansa kapitalistien kurkut maistuvat työväenluokan vereltä. Minua huolestuttaa ajatus, että valtiomme on tullut yhdeksi sellaisen kanssa, jossa parveilee hänen kaltaisiaan aivopestyjä ihmisiä. Annie ja Bertolt keskustelevat integraalilaskennasta, koska he luulevat että se saa heidät vaikuttamaan fiksuilta. He kuvittelevat, että maailmassa ei ole parempaa ammattia kuin insinööri. Bertolt haluaa itse olla insinööri ja Annie haluaa naida sellaisen. Minä kävin yksityislukiota jossa opetettiin integraalilaskentaa hyvinkin yksityiskohtaisesti. Historianopiskelijana en tietenkään muistanut siitä enää mitään. Katson Annie Leonhardtin kasvoja ja tajuan ensimmäistä kertaa kuinka paljon hänellä oli puuteria, meikki melkeinpä halkeili hänen kasvoillaan. Naiset peittävät puuterin alle salaisuutensa, näin on äitini kerran sanonut.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 12.00:_ Tuhkakuppi täyttyy, lähinnä Annien toimesta. Me tilaamme porkkanakeittoa, koska se on halvin ruoka jota kuppilassa on tarjota. Olemme Bertoltin kanssa yhtä mieltä siitä, että kasvisruoka ei ole oikeaa ruokaa. Mietin entisiä Jugoslavian maita ja kaikkia niitä sotia mistä olen kuullut televisiosta. Minun käy sääliksi heitä. Isoisäni on kertonut minulle lukuisia tarinoita maailmansodasta. Hän sanoi aina, että meidän hemmoteltu sukupolvemme ei ymmärrä kovaa elämää. Jos sinnittely opiskelijabudjetilla ei ole kovaa elämää, niin mikä sitten on? Porkkanakeitto maistuu kamalalta. Annien kädet tärisevät.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 13:15:_ Ajantajuni alkaa hämärtyä. Lainaan Annielta rahaa ja yritän jälleen soittaa vanhemmilleni. He eivät varmaankaan ole kotona. Bertolt selostaa minulle ymmärryksensä transsubstantiaatio-opista. Vastaan pilkallisesti, että luulin hänen olevan insinööri eikä teologi. Sisimmissäni olen hämmentynyt. Hänen selostuksensa muuttuu kuvaukseksi hänen konfirmaatiopäivästään. Pääni nuokkuu, yritän kuvitella nuoren ja luisevan Bertoltin kumartumassa alttarille ja tuntemassa samalla pahaa omatuntoa. Mutta Bertolt ei tunne niin, hänen puheeseensa luisuu baijerilaisia sanoja, minun keskittymiskykyni herpaantuu. Bertoltin takana olevassa pöydässä istuu nainen jolla on musta koira, skotlanninterrieri. Mietin kuinka paljon rahaa saisimme, jos kidnappaisimme terrierin ja möisimme sen mustassa pörssissä. Olen epätoivoinen.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 15:42:_ Arvuuttelemme ajankuluksemme, kuinka monta ihmistä on kuollut Bosnian sodassa. Annie Leonhardt polttaa viimeisen savukkeensa, vaikka hänen askinsa oli lähes täysi aamulla. Mietin, kuinka kauan hänen ylpeytensä ja nikotiininhimonsa taistelevat ennen kuin hän pyytää minulta yhden Marlboro Lightin. Sen jälkeen olemme kaikki nysveröitä. Bertolt ei polta, ja tajuan että hän on sellainen poika jollaista äitini on aina toivonut. Jään tuijottamaan hänen päivettyneitä kasvojaan, hänen keskittynyttä ilmettään kun hän seuraa kärpäsen liikkeitä pöydällä. Joskus toivoisin että olisin yhtä yksinkertainen kuin hän. Hän kohottaa katseensa ja hymyilee. Hänen silmiensä väri on yllättävän kaunis.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 16:05:_ Annie kertoo meille sisarestaan, joka työskentelee mallina New Yorkissa. Hän sanoo pettyneenä, että hänet olisi valittu sisaren sijasta jos hän olisi ollut pitempi. Bertolt lohduttaa häntä sanomalla, että elämä Münchenissä on varmasti paljon mukavampaa kuin New Yorkissa, jossa ihmiset ovat kylmiä ja välinpitämättömiä. Annie huokaisee haluavansa olla itsekin kylmä ja välinpitämätön ja ansaita elantonsa keikistelemällä kameroille Broadwaylla. Toivon että Bertolt pitäisi suunsa kiinni. Hänen mielestään Pohjois-Amerikasta ei ole tullut mitään muuta hyvää kuin Coca-Cola, ja sekin osattiin DDR:ssä tehdä paremmin. Minun on taas kiljuva nälkä.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 18:00:_ Minulla ei ole enää yhtään savuketta, ja katsoessani Annien kellertäviä kasvoja tunnen omituista tarvetta lopettaa tupakanpolton. Arvuuttelen, tuottaisiko kolmas soitto tulosta vai ei. Me olemme viettäneet viimeiset puolitoista tuntia pelaamalla pokeria. Se on ollut aika mukavaa. Tajuan sään olevan oikeastaan aika viileä, ja harmittelen ettei minulla ole kaulahuivia. Bertolt antaa minulle omansa. Hänen mukaansa Baijerissa ei tarvitse kaulahuiveja, mutta hän saattaa valehdella. Annie antaa katseensa viipyä meissä kummassakin, hän nuolaisee huuliaan eikä virka mitään. Minä mietin jälleen puhelinta. Olisi ärsyttävää tuhlata puhelinmaksuun yhtään enempää rahaa.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 18:51:_ Bertolt päättää mennä puhumaan uudelleen kärttyisälle lipunmyyjälle. Minä ja Annie annamme hänelle lempinimen Don Quijote, sillä hänen yrityksensä on tuomittu epäonnistumaan. Annie ottaa vapisevin käsin jo poltettuja tupakantumppeja ja sytyttää ne uudestaan. Hän näyttää säälittävältä, mutta lopulta, mikä minä olen häntä tuomitsemaan? Minuakin pidettäisiin säälittävänä kun muut historianopiskelijat kysyisivät matkastani itäblokin maihin ja kertoisin jymähtäneeni Unkariin. Bertolt palaa takaisin, eikä mikään hänen kasvoistaan kerro, onnistuiko hän vai ei. Lopulta hän nostaa taskustaan kolme lippua Berliiniin. En tiedä miten hän sai vaihdettua liput. Ehkä rautaesiripun takana on omat sääntönsä.

_1\. Maaliskuuta 1993, 19:23:_ Juna lähtee puolen tunnin kuluttua. Ilma tuntuu äkkiä yhä viileämmältä, kadun ettei minulla ole viittä puuvillapoolopaitaa niin kuin Bertoltilla. Hänen tietämättömyytensä grungesta lämmittää häntä. Annie on rauhoittunut, hän jauhaa purukumia ja lukee muotilehteä, hänen likaiset vaaleat hiuksensa valahtavat silmille. Kaikki on nyt hyvin. Minä mietin heitä astumassa Budapestin-junasta ulos ja vaihtavan Müncheniin menevään, näkevän kuinka lännen kukoistus vaihtuu idän ankeuteen... Tai ehkä minun omahyväisyyteni estää minua näkemästä heidän saavutuksiaan, minä joka olen kasvanut muurin toisella puolen, tietoisena ja silti ymmärtämättä. Bertolt kysyy, onko Itä-Berliinissä yhä liikennevaloja joissa on Ampelmännchen. Minulta kestää hetki tajuta mistä hän puhuu. Ehdotan, että menemme yhdessä katsomaan sitten kun saavumme Berliiniin. Hän hymyilee, ujosti kuin työväennainen propagandajulisteessa. Kuulutuksen ääni täyttää aseman, junat ovat samanlaisia niin idässä kuin lännessäkin.


End file.
